Gummi Bears Adventures of the Little Mermaid part 3
the submarine swims by and the gummi bears see a mermaid and her fish friend Ariel and Flounder Sunni hey look a mermaid and a fish lets go meet them Gruffi hold on Sunni we cant leave the submarine dressed like this Zummi uses his magic turning them all including himself into mergummis Zummi now this is more like it and we can breath under water they leave the submarine and swim near Ariel and Flounder Flounder Ariel wait for me Ariel Flounder hurry up Flounder you know i cant swim that fast they swim near a sunken ship Tummi well would you look t this a sunken ship and its got loads of goodies Ariel there it is isnt this fantastic Flounder yeah sure its great can we get out of here Ariel youre not getting cold fins now are you Flounder me noway it just looks err damp in there yeah and i think i may be coming down with something yeah i caught this cough and the Gummi Bears apporach them Ariel oh hi guys who are you Tummi im Tummi Zummi im Zummi Gruffi im Gruffi Cubbi im Cubbi Grammi im Grammi Sunni and i am Sunni and were the Gummi Bears Ariel nice to meet you im Ariel and this is Flounder anyway im going inside you can stay out here and watch for Sharks Flounder ok yeah you go and i ll stay and watch for what Sharks Ariel Tummi hey im going in too i dont want run into any sharks either lets go they swim inside the ship and look around Flounder Ariel i cant i mean Ariel help Ariel oh Flounder Flounder Ariel do you really think there might be any sharks around here and a shark passes by Ariel Flounder dont be such a guppy Flounder im not a guppy i really love this excitment adventure danger lurking round every corner he sees a skull ahh Ariel Zummi what is it oh dear a skull Ariel are you okay Flounder Flounder yeah sure no problem im okay Ariel shh seeing a fork oh my gosh have you ever anything so wonderful in your entire life Flounder wow cool what is it Ariel i dont know but i bet Scuttle will Gruffi let me see it hmm its a fork as Ariel puts the fork in the bag a shark swims by Tummi what was that Flounder did you hear something Ariel Ariel hmm i wonder what this one is Zummi a pipe Flounder Ariel Ariel Flounder will you relax there is nothing going to happen to us but the Shark zooms in behind Flounder Tummi ah oh Flounder ah were all gonna die Cubbi oh no a shark quick lets ascray they swim as the Shark chases them snapping his jaws and Flounder is knocked out silly Grammi ah Ariel you better save Flounder or hes shark chow and Ariel rescues Flounder and the Shark is trapped in a chain Flounder you big bully he sticks his tounge at him but the Shark snaps his jaws at him and Flounder swims away Ariel Flounder you really are a guppy Flounder i am not Tummi im just glad we could escape now lets go meet this Scuttle you were talking about Category:The Little Mermaid Parts